Conventionally, a metal material has been used under an environment in which collision of particles made of solid or liquid occurs at a high speed. Meanwhile, in a transport equipment such as an aircraft, an automobile, or a railroad, a fiber reinforced plastic reinforced by carbon fibers, glass fibers, or the like, has been used for realizing weight reduction in order to achieve energy saving.
The fiber reinforced plastic can realize the weight reduction. However, when a particle made of solid or liquid collides with the fiber reinforced plastic at a high speed, the fiber or the plastic is eroded, and characteristics are easily deteriorated. Accordingly, there has been proposed a method in which a reinforcing material such as a metal material or a ceramic material is arranged on a surface which is subjected to erosion.
However, in the method in which the reinforcing material is arranged on the surface, the weight reduction is sacrificed. Further, when the reinforcing material on the surface is eroded, the deterioration of characteristics easily progresses.